Farewell, Rukia
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Based on Bleach manga 423. Ichigo had lost his shinigami power. And now, he will lose his most precious person. 'Goodbye, Rukia.' VIVA FFn.


**Hey, everyone. It's very sad when I read Bleach Chapter 423. I can't imagine when Rukia must leaving Ichigo! Hiks... I hope that's not the end of their journey though.**

**Oh ... one more thing, this fic everthing is Ichigo POV.**

**Anyway, now enjoy reading this fic^^**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. If Bleach was mine, I would make Ichigo and Rukia had happy ending!**

**Warning : Contains some spoiler from manga.

* * *

**

**Title : Farewell, Rukia  
**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : K+ / T**

**Pair : Ichigo - - Rukia

* * *

**

Lost.

Yeah. I knew it. I had lost my power.

Ever since I wanted a power to protect everyone, to protect my family, my friend, and ... the one who important to me, I had knew the consequence.

'If you use this technique, you will lose all your shinigami powers.'

That was the last word from them. Old man Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu, and also my hollow. Although I couldn't believe that hollow to said that such word.

'What I want to protect ... was you ... Ichigo ..."

After heard Tensa Zangetsu word, I was so shocked. He was wanted to protect me? Not, the right word was THEY were wanted to protect me! Because, if I lost my power, we will never meet again.

One side of me was happy when had defeated that freak guy Aizen. But, the other me was so sad.

Because, not only my shinigami power that I lost it.

But also every people that I knew at Soul Society, my friend, my life with them, and especially, I lost ...

Rukia ...

'Farewell, Ichigo."

* * *

I feel like I was at heaven. Alhough my body still hurt. I was tried to open my heavy eyes, then I realizing that I was at my home.

"Wha-..."

"Kurosaki-kun..." that was the first word I heard that belong to my friend, Inoue.

Then, I saw her. Standing next to my bed along with Ishida, Inoue, and Chad ... that's her.

"You have been unconscious for one month, Ichigo," said Rukia with face that look so worry. Then she explained to me about my condition for this month.

And about they were heard from Urahara-san that I had lost my shinigami power.

"So that's it," that was the only replied I gave it.

"You aren't suprise?" came the shocked Rukia from my word. If that was me before, I would really suprise.

"Can I go outside?" me requested.

Now, I was standing in front my house. I was trying to feel reiatsu that near me. But, it was futile.

"I can't feel the reaitsu near me. And also ..." I turned my body to face Rukia. Although I didn't show any expression, but in my heart I was start to scream because I feel Rukia's reiatsu start to ... disappering.

"Look like this is farewell, Ichigo," no Rukia! Don't said that word! I didn't wanted to had a goodbye with you.

"Yeah. You right," came my sad respons.

"What with that look? Even you can't see me, I'm still can see you," you right Rukia. But, it was still to much for me to let you gone. I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if you weren't near with me.

Then I saw her coming near me. And from her foot, she was start to disappering. She lifted her head, and our eyes met.

To me, her eyes showed to me the sorrowful feeling. Sad because we were never saw each other again. Sad because couldn't had a nice day like before. Sad because ...

We were never to met each other, like the day from before.

I knew her very well. Although she looked strong, but inside of her, she was so broken. And I know, that she hold her tears so that I wouldn't sad even we were apart.

We were staring to each other in silent. Our friends also silent. To let us, me and her, had a goodbye.

"Tell everyone I give them my best."

"Okay..." was her replied for me without looked at me.

Then our eyes met again, with a sad look at both of our eyes.

"Bye ... Rukia ..."

"Thank you."

Then, she disappering into the thin dust, not leave a single dust. Yes, just look at me Rukia. You were my beautifull white moon that shining my dark moon.

Like our zanpakutou, yours the white beautifull zanpakutou, and mine was the pitch black zanpakutou.

Just wait to me Rukia. Someday, I would came again to met you. Not just you, but everyone at Soul Society.

And someday, I would beated your overprotective brother again, and to had you.

My dearest Rukia.

Someday, I was sure we gonna met again.

Thank you for everything. Without you, I surely couldn't been like this. Yeah ... that's all thanks to you.

Thanks to you, the rain in my hearts finally stopped.

* * *

**Hiks ... I can't believe if the ending of Bleach will like this! ^**

**That's hurting too much! I just don't want Ichigo and Rukia to be apart! I hope the next chapter we gonna see the continues of Ichigo's life.**

**Or we gonna know what he think about the leaving Rukia *evil grin***

**By the way, don't forget to review please. It really help me to improve my skill.**

**And sorry I my grammer so bad. English isn't my language^^ *peace***


End file.
